


I Got You Babe

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Oliver and Felicity lost the bet<br/><b>Word Count: </b>177<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Open Mic Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Oliver and Felicity lost the bet  
 **Word Count:** 177  
 **Prompt:** Open Mic Night

 **I Got You Babe**  
It was a bet that got completely out of control.

At least that is how Oliver planned to explain it if anyone recognized him. It was more of a suicide mission for his heart.

Diggle had bet him that Felicity couldn’t hit the target after Oliver had been teaching her to use the bow. Felicity threw in with Oliver and bet that she could.

Neither one of them asked Diggle what the wager was. They thought it would be his customary twenty bucks.

Felicity aimed at the target and missed wide to the left. Oliver groaned and reached for his wallet. That was when Diggle named the true wager. They had to sing a song of his choosing at open mic night. 

Monday night was the open mic night at a local bar and they were about to pay up. Oliver and Felicity stood on stage with a copy of the words to the old Sonny and Cher song, ‘I Got You Babe’. They looked at each other and realized what Diggle was trying to tell them.


End file.
